


show me

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Praise Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: The reader shows Steve how to get them off.





	show me

Keening, your head drops back and your thighs tighten around Steve’s thin hips. His cock is buried to the hilt and you can feel every throb as he tries not to cum. It’s so so hard because you’re warm, wet and soft but he’d hate to be a disappointment. 

He  ~~wants~~  needs you to cum first.   
  
“Oh, Stevie,” you breathe, clenching around him rhythmically. “You feel so good.”  
  
The smaller man bites down on a curse, arms trembling as he fists the pillow beside your head. His eyes are half-lidded and dark as a stormy sea, expression equal amounts ravenous and desperate.   
  
“S-Stop doing that.  _Please_.”   
  
You know he’s hovering on the edge and the only thing keeping him in check is that indomitable will. It’s a bit mean perhaps, especially because this is his first time but you just can’t help yourself.   
  
There’s a delicious flush to his cheeks and his chest flutters with hurried breaths. The desire to utterly devour him, to stoke the flames and sip at his pleasure like a fine wine, is nearly impossible to reign in.   
  
“Please, Y/N, let me make this good for you, show me how to - how to -”, his voice is thin and reedy, “I  **need**  to make you feel good and I don’t know how…”  
  
Brushing strands of gold off his sweaty forehead, you pull Steve flush against you and kiss the corner of his mouth. You roll your hips and delight in the broken whine that escapes him, cock thrusting deep in surprise.   
  
“Hush baby boy, don’t worry. I’ll show you what to do.”  


End file.
